It is widely known in the art of shoe cleaning to utilize mats with bristles for removal of dirt and other debris from the soles of shoes. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 345,291 S. M. Fein July 13, 1886 632,533 Mock et al. Sept. 5, 1899 1,711,116 G. A. Keenan April 30, 1929 1,830,455 J. Zrnel Nov. 3, 1931 2,704,852 W. V. Stone March 29, 1955 3,065,478 A. Lawrin Nov. 27, 1962 3,641,609 W. M. Hansen Feb. 15, 1972 ______________________________________
Typically, the bristles are secured to a mat and removal of any dirt or debris from the shoes soles is effected by the wearer brushing the shoe soles against the bristles. Several devices include a frame which supports the bristles above a reservoir for catching the dirt and debris removed from the shoe soles. Often the bristles will become clogged with dirt and become ineffective. Further, the reservoir can fill up with dirt and clog the bristles as well.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide cleaning device for shoe soles which includes bristles which are powered to remove dirt and debris from shoe soles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cleaning device for shoe soles wherein the bristles oscillate back and forth.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning device for shoe soles which includes a vacuum device for pulling dirt and debris from the shoes soles and dirt and debris loosened by the bristles.